There are already motor vehicles which have an automatic climate control functionality. This includes, for example, an automatic control of an air conditioning/heating unit and/or climate controlled seats for occupants of the motor vehicle.
Methods, systems and vehicles are described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 209 016 A1, in order to provide an adaptive automatic climate control functionality for a vehicle. A method and a system are described, which include, among other things, the initiation of an automatic climate control feature for a vehicle.